Doomed, Maybe?
by BlackclawKitty15
Summary: Tactician x Chrom pairing. Both She and Chrom are over-reacting about this, but why? Read more to find out! Fire Emblem Awakening, and YES I STILL SUCK AT SUMMARIES! WHOO HOO! Rated T for implied sex.


**Hey guys, so I've been playing a lot of Fire Emblem Awakening lately, and my character's name is Shiebah. She's blonde with a French braid going back into a ponytail, so cute! Of course, if you've ever played the game, you would know, I hooked her up with Chrom, so I can't decide if this pairing would be canon, or just be an OC pairing? I don't know, but I just had to write a story about them, because I feel this game has made me the shipping queen ha ha. Message me or review and tell me what you guys think of this idea, and I will decide from there what to do with it :3 Thank you everyone, love you all!**

Chrom carried Shiebah back to his, and now her, room. She smiled softly, staring into his cerulean eyes.

He smiled too, looking his new wife up and down. He leaned down a little and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush.

He opened the door to his and her now shared room. Gently, he placed her on the bed, and kneeled in front of her.

"I just wanted you to know Shiebah, I love you with all my heart, and I think this is the best decision I have ever made in my entire life." He took her hands as he said this, smiling softly at her in the dim light.

"Oh Chrom, I love you too, more than anything in the entire world." Shiebah grinned and took her hand from his and caressed his cheek.

"Promise me, you will stay with me forever, you'll never leave my side." Chrom stared intently at her chocolate brown eyes.

She leapt into his arms from the bed, capturing him in a hug and holding him there.

"Of course, Chrom. I would never leave you, I promise." She said as she stroked his hair.

Chrom breathed a sigh of relief. He was so happy to hear those words leave her mouth.

He got up and shut the door, locking it so they wouldn't be intruded on. They spent the rest of the night there, wrapped up together under the blankets.

The next morning, Chrom and Shiebah lay cuddling on the bed, their wedding garments scattered across the floor.

Shiebah was the first to wake up, since she had gotten up early all the time anyway.

She lay there in Chrom's arms, her hand on the fire emblem insignia on his shoulder, staring at his sleeping face.

She thought this day would never come, all those days and nights dreaming of this moment.

Her mind traveled back to last night, and she realized her feelings towards it were mixed.

Her hips now hurt, but she assumed that was normal. It was also very painful in the beginning, but she also assumed that was normal.

But she also had never felt happier in all her life. She and Chrom were one now, forever entwined. She sighed softly at the thought of this.

At this, Chrom woke up. He looked down to see Shiebah smiling softly with her eyes closed. She was obviously deep in thought, so he decided to leave her alone.

He took this moment to think back to last night. He also had mixed feelings. Nothing on him hurt, except maybe his feelings a little.

He felt like he had hurt her, because her face was screwed up in pain during the very beginning, there was even blood!

She had cried a little in the beginning too, so he had obviously hurt her in some way, but just like her, he had never been happier.

She was finally his. She was bonded to him in flesh and promise. Naga had truly blessed him this time.

He chuckled a little as he remembered how rough it was when he first met her. Some strange girl he had found in a field outside a village knew his name, and knew how to fight.

He thought she was more of a tomboy at first, but found out the hard way that she was actually very womanly, more so than he had expected her to be.

He grimaced as he remembered the time he had accidentally walked in on her bathing, not because he had seen her naked body in all its glory, but because of how awkward it was, especially when they were just friends, not even very good ones at that. His face flushed red as he remembered this, but the feeling was quickly squashed down when he remembered that she had done the exact same thing to him. The only difference was that she took to throwing things at him like it was his fault, not hers.

He couldn't deny that the events caused them to both be brought closer together. In fact, it was those incidents that made them fall in love with each other. He smiled at this, glad for the accidents.

Shiebah looked up at Chrom to see him smiling softly to himself.

"Good morning love." She whispered before kissing him gently on the lips while holding his face in her left hand.

"Good morning." He returned the kiss, hugging her closer.

"Shall we get up to start the day?" She began to wiggle her way out of the blanket and out from under his arm.

He sighed and groaned inwardly. She was always very quick to jump to work, rather than relax and enjoy their first day together as husband and wife.

He got up and got dressed in his new royal clothes as the Exalt of Ylisse. She did the same.

Shiebah groaned a little, even whimpered at one point, causing Chrom to whip his head around to make sure she was ok.

She moved carefully, trying to make sure she didn't stress her hips out too much. He realized this was his fault. He HAD hurt her.

"Shiebah, what's wrong?" He stood up and began to make his way over to her, but she waved him off.

"I'm fine, just a little sore from standing all day yesterday." She smiled at him, reassuring him, but he wasn't fooled.

He made a note in his mind to keep an eye on her all day, then turned back to continue getting ready.

When they were both ready, he held his hand out to her, ready to open the door in front of them together.

She took it and smiled, ready to begin this next chapter of her life.

Together, they pushed the door open and walked out to greet the world as Ylisse's Exalt and his new wife.

A few weeks had passed, and nothing crazy had happened. All of the Shepards had decided to stay in Ylisstol, just in case they were called back to action, with the exception of Panne and Lon'qu, who had taken up to living on the outskirts of the city together.

It was one particular morning that this had all changed. Shiebah had awoken one morning sicker than a Wyvern that had gotten into the garbage, or in Minerva's case, the pegasi food. (She always got sick after eating it, but loved the stuff so much she would do it anyway, causing Cherche to panic every time.)

She practically flew out of bed to the bathroom on the other side of their bedroom, disturbing Chrom in the process.

Chrom woke up with a start, confused as to why his wife was now kneeling on the floor in the bathroom.

After she had finished releasing the contents of her stomach, she stumbled back to bed and curled up under the blanket again.

Chrom stared at her in a mixture of concern, slight disgust (who wouldn't be, after watching someone throw up?) and panic.

"Shiebah, are you alright? What's going on?" He gently rubbed her back, causing her to moan and look up at him with tired, sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Chrom, I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered out, almost like she didn't even have the strength to talk."

This caused Chrom's concern to sky rocket.

"No, don't worry about it. What's wrong? Are you sick?" He held her a little closer, but not too close, just in case she was and would spread it to him.

"I'll be fine, just, just let me sleep for a little bit." She whispered even more quietly this time, and fell back asleep.

Chrom was thoroughly freaked out by this, Shiebah never acted like this at all. He got out of bed, tucking the blankets around her to make sure she kept warm.

As quietly as he could, he left the room and ran out of his castle to the Shepard's domain.

Inside, a few of the Shepards were sitting about, talking amongst themselves, or in Vaike's case, sharpening his axe.

"Guys, quickly, I need your help." He spoke loudly once he got in. Nowi, being the second best at hearing in the group, second to Panne that is, was the first to respond.

"What's wrong? Are we going back to war?" At this point the rest of the Shepards that were present stepped forward next to Nowi.

"Shiebah is sick, but she's not running a fever, and it only started this morning!" Chrom sounded near exasperation, concern for his wife oozing out of his voice.

Nowi thought hard about this, trying to think of a solution, when an idea began sinking into her head.

"Stay away from her, she may be very contagious. I suggest that no one be within close proximity of her until we can determine and understand her ailment." Muriel adjusted her glasses in front of her stone cold gaze.

Muriel's cold glares had always bothered Nowi, but today, it especially pissed her off. She kept her tongue held out of fear that it would cause a fight.

"I'm going to go grab Panne, hang on a few minutes." Nowi said as she rushed out the door, ignoring her husband, Gregor's words of caution.

Using her Dragonstone, she flew over Ylisstol, searching for Panne and Lon'qu's home on the outskirts of the city.

Spying the little cabin on the edge of town, she flew down. After she had transformed back into her human-like form, she walked up to the door and knocked.

Lon'qu was the one who answered. He also had always had a stone cold gaze, but Nowi knew that underneath that angry scowl, there was a very sweet and loving man.

"Good morning Lon'qu. Is Panne at home? There's an emergency that I feel only we would understand." She spoke quickly out of fear that Chrom would faint out of sheer panic.

"Yes, she's in the other room. Let me fetch her for you." With that, he was gone, looking for the Taguel woman he called his wife.

**AN- Btw, I have married practically everyone of at this point, so just about everyone is with someone, and if you don't like my pairings, then you can hit the bricks honey!**

Panne emerged from the home after a few moments, her usual scowl plastered on her face.

"You said there was an emergency. Please explain what you mean." She got right to the point, just as she always had done.

"Shiebah is sick, but according to Chrom, it's not a normal sickness. It's something different. I have a feeling I know what it is, but I want to be sure, and I thought that you would be able to help me determine this." Nowi explained.

"Why? Because I am a female, same as you?" She almost sounded offended, when did she not? Nowi ignored this, because it had become normal for her to speak this way.

"No, because, if I am correct, then the only way to tell this early on is to be able to hear it and scent it." Nowi smiled cheerily, trying to lift the mood a little.

Panne understood completely then, and took off running in the direction of the castle. Nowi followed suite.

They continued running, not stopping until they reached the Shepards quarters.

Chrom was in a worse state now then he was when Nowi had left.

"Chrom, take us to see her." Nowi commanded, which surprised everyone in the room.

Chrom nodded wordlessly and led them through the castle up to his and her sleeping quarters. Both Panne and Nowi demanded Chrom stay out and go back down with the rest of the Shepards.

Once Chrom had left, they proceeded to enter Shiebah's room. Inside, it was dark, and very stuffy.

Shiebah lay under her blankets, breathlessly moaning in discomfort. Panne knew instantly what was wrong, she could smell it from the doorway. It took Nowi a little longer, but it soon clicked for her as well.

"Shiebah, it's Nowi and Panne. We have come to make sure you're okay." Nowi called out softly.

The pile of blankets on the bed shifted, letting them know that she was awake and had heard them, but that was it.

Panne walked over and placed her ear close to Shiebah's quivering body. She smiled softly at learning that man-spawn acted like children over the tiniest things.

"Panne, you know what's happening to me, don't you?" Shiebah turned over to look at her, her eyes half closed out of exhaustion.

"You man-spawn are so melodramatic." She chuckled softly. At this, Nowi laughed too and came to sit beside Shiebah.

"So, I was right. Living a thousand years gives you that kind of experience." Nowi giggled at herself, which Panne scoffed and rolled her eyes in amusement.

"What's happening to me Panne, Nowi?" Shiebah turned her head at an angle so she could see both of them at the same time.

"Shiebah, you are expecting your first litter. Congratulations." Panne smiled, clearly pleased to hear this, so did Nowi.

Shiebah's heart fell. She was doomed.

**So, what did everyone think? I thought it was pretty good, but you know, I'm the author, of course I would think it's good LOL. Please message me telling me what you thought, and, as always, fave and review! Thanks everyone, love you all!**

**P.S. Nightmares will be updating VERY soon, and My awakening is on hold until I get more feedback about it, because I honestly don't know what more to do with it.**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


End file.
